violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Legends
'''Big Brother Legends''' Big brother legends is the third season to feature an all returnee cast. This season the biggest named players will compete to prove who's the best in a fight for the prize. Twists * '''Safety Net:''' Returning from big brother blackout, all houseguests will compete in POV instead of the usual 6. * '''Jury's Revenge:''' This season, the final 4 houseguests will be judged by the jury and in the end, one of the final 4 will be evicted by the jury's say. * '''Timewarp Immunity''': One houseguest will have immunity until Jury. And they can still compete in HOH's and POV's while having the immunity. * '''BattleBack Competition: '''The first 6 evicted Pre-jurors will compete to return to the competiton where they'll win HOH by default upon re-entry. * '''Jury Comebacks:''' The first 5 evicted jurors will compete in a competition to return. The winning juror will re-enter like a normal HG and will have to continue where they left off at. * '''Do Or Die Competition: '''Debuting in V.S, a competiton will be held day one where the winner will nominate 3 houseguests for eviction, and the 3 to receive the votes against them will leave day Battle-Back Bracket Houseguests } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} Week One On Day One of Big Brother Legends, 20 previously competing houseguests returned for a shot to prove who is the best houseguest of all time. At the premiere, it was revealed there'd be a competition where the winner would nominate 3 houseguests for eviction and they'd immediately be forced into the nomination seat and saved or evicted. Sythe won this competition and had safety and power for the week. He ultimately decided to nominate Deke, Bore, and Ryan for eviction. At the eviction ceremony. it was revealed that Deke was evicted first with 9 votes casted against him. Following shortly after, Ryan was evicted with 6 votes casted against him. Leaving Bore with a shot of surviving for another day. Part Two Following Ryan's eviction, a new week was up and HOH was for grabs. Before the HOH competition, unbeknownst to the houseguests, a competition was ongoing where an evicted houseguest would return. At the first BattleBack competition of the season, Deke and Ryan competed against each other and in the end, Deke won and evicted Ryan officially in 20th place. At the HOH competition, Viola won and planned her nominees. Before she could nominate. It was revealed that Timewarp Immunity would be going out to a houseguest and in the end, July won gaining safety till Jury. At the Nomination ceremony, Viola nominated Ika and Slaylah for eviction. Ika for their All-Star rivalry, and Slaylah for her competition wins. At the POV competition, Peyton won his first competition of the season and saved Ika from eviction hoping to get a favor in return. At the renomination ceremony, Viola renominated Fine as a pawn next to Slaylah. At the eviction ceremony, Slaylah was evicted over Fine in a 10-5 vote. Week Two Week Three Week Four Week Five (Double Eviction)